


First meeting

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Slavetale AU, Soriel Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: An entry for the sixth day of the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "AU day".





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth day of sorielweek. For this one, I decided to use my AU, SlaveTale. This is a moment that's canon in the story of my AU. If you don't know about it, basically, it takes place more or less in the XIV century; the monsters lost the war and became slaves and Sans was born and lived with his brother and father with a kind human until he died and Sans and his brother got enslaved.

Sans was waiting, bored. He was outside, in a street, with others monsters, under a harsh sun and supposed to be sold like a simple merchandise. His last master, like all the others, found him useless and so decided to sell him. The thing is, if the others just decided to sell him and use scam to make them gain more, his last master asked the seller to give him to someone that won't hesitate to torture him. At least the seller was letting them be sit and was allowing them to talk. Actually, this man was a really cool guy, and Sans had to admit that he liked the guy and was sure that, if it wasn't for his condition, he would have tried to be friend with him.

 

After a while, he heard a human screaming “Hey ! You ! The monster ! Come over here !”

 

Surprised, Sans tried to see who talked and recognize that it was from one of the most racists farmers of the town. After he talked, a big white female monster approached him, a basket filled with food under her arm.

 

“Is there a problem Sir ?”

 

“What are you doing alone there ?”, the man said with a rude tone, looking disgust to see a monster from so close. “Just give me ONE good reason to let you go or I'll take you to be sell right away !”

 

Sans frowned at this. It has been two years now since he was enslaved; but even so, he still wasn't used to the way some humans talked.

 

“My master asked me to buy some food for his child. He gave me a pass.”, the monster took a piece of paper from her basket and showed it to the man. He took it violently, looked at it and laughed.

 

“A pass ? Please ! You monsters used to have better tricks than that !”

 

“This is not a trick Sir, I swear !”

 

“Yeah sure.”, the man stood up, looking angry.”You know what's not a trick either ? The fact that you're going to the monsters' stand.”

 

Angry to see such an injustice, Sans made sure that the seller wasn't looking at him and walked to the farmer.

 

“Hey, buddy. You know, I'm not completely sure 'bout how things work here but I'm pretty sure that you're wrong here. Mind leaving the lady alone ?”

 

“EXCUSE ME ?!”, the man was furious. “How DARE you talking to ME like that ?!”

 

Sans, even if a bit scared to be attack by a human again, just shrugged, smiling. This made the man loose his temper. He started to walk angrily to Sans, who walked next to the other monster, saying a little “leave” before starting to run, chased by the farmer. As he started to run, he could feel the surprised look of the other monster, which made him try to go even further, afraid that the man would just go back and attack her if she didn't have time to flee. While trying to escape, he pushed a lot of people, making them mad, before finally going behind a tree and teleporting behind another one, close to the monsters' selling stand. He quickly came back to his place as the others looked at him in surprise.

 

“You're back.”, the voice of the seller surprised Sans. He turned and saw that the man was looking at him, smiling. “Why this face for ? You didn't expect me not to notice that you were gone, did you ?”

 

“I...I guess you're right”, Sans grumbled. _Damn, busted._

 

“Heh. You better be more careful next time. It looks like you made a pretty big mess here”, the seller said, looking at the humans that Sans bothered. Sans wanted to say something to his defense but decided that it was useless.

 

After a little time, some humans who saw Sans being in the “to sell” place started to scream at the seller, blaming him for letting a slave under his watch act as if he was equal to them. At that, the man just nodded, staying silent. After they left, the seller simply said “Pretty big crowd, today.” before being silent again. Sans kinda admired the way this man was able to ignore the others and just do his job right, without a care in the world.

 

Later, to Sans' surprise, the lady monster passed in front of the stand. She looked at the monsters with a sad expression, as if she felt responsible for what happened to them. When she saw Sans, she looked surprised and then smiled at him, thanking him for helping her by that. However, Sans started to hear some murmurs of surprise coming from the other monsters.

 

“Is that the QUEEN ?”

 

“What it she doing here ?”

 

“Is she a slave too ? What about the King ?”

 

“Hey, lady”, the voice of the seller cut all the others monsters. They started to look at him, wondering what he wanted from her. “Do you have a pass ?”, again, the monster showed her paper. The man looked at it for a minute before saying “Looks good for me. You can go.”

 

As she started to walk away, Sans continued to look at her.  _Is she really the Queen ? Did monsters fall that much ?_

 

“Don't let your eyes express want you want.”, the seller suddenly told him.

 

“What do ya mean ?”, Sans was confused by what he just said. _Is he implying something ?”_

 

“I don't know much about what you're going through; but I'm pretty sure that if you leave your eyes show how you feel, it might goes against you someday.”

 

“What do you mean, “how I feel” ?”

 

“That goat monster. You're interested in her, don't you ?”

 

“What ? No, I don't !”, even if Sans knew that he was telling the truth, he couldn't help being embarrassed.

 

“If you say so.”, after saying that, the man stopped to talk and looked away again.

 

Sans looked at the ground for an instant, and then looked at the monster again. As she walked away from his view, and despite that he didn't felt anything really particular for her (for now, at least), he hoped that he could see her again.

 


End file.
